Lógica Solución
by Fuyu no Hanabi
Summary: Loke estaba perdiendo su aire seductor, o eso creía al verse cruelmente ignorado por su rubia preferida. Lo que no sabía era que sólo bastaba verse vulnerable para darle un pequeño empujoncito a la Maga Celestial y que cayera redondita en su corazón.


**Disclaimer**: Toditito **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**, yo sólo he tomado prestado por un rato a sus personajes.

**Personajes**: Lucy Heartfilia, Loke de Leo y... Plue.

**Advertencia**: Un muy, pero muy leve lime. Casi nada.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

**.**

**Lógica Solución**

**. . .**

* * *

Llevaba un par de días obstinado en encontrarle una solución inmediata a la situación en la que se encontraba metido hasta el fondo por puritito mérito suyo y que le carcomía los nervios conforme pasaba un segundo más de vida sin probar los apetecibles labios de su rubia favorita. Él, Leo, era inusualmente no correspondido, algo que sonaba patético si tenías en cuenta que era increíblemente atractivo ante el sexo femenino y siempre sabía adecuar las palabras, las miradas e incluso inventarse historias para que cualquiera cayera a sus pies y suplicara un poquito de su atención.

Suspiró. Fue un iluso total al creer desde un inicio que esos coqueteos y muestras a corazón abierto funcionarían con Lucy, pues lo único que causó fue un elegante rechazo que sonaba a broma y tenía un gusto amargo.

Quizá había ido demasiado lejos con los fuegos artificiales, con los halagos a su esplendida figura frente a sus enemigos y al propio gremio de Fairy Tail, con los ramos de flores que decoraron su habitación como un regalo de cumpleaños o con ir al mundo humano sin permiso alguno de la Maga Celestial, sólo para contemplarla a media noche y a la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por las cortinas sin cerrar. Quizá por todo ello y por las incesantes confesiones de cariño era que Lucy ya no le tomaba importancia a sus palabras sinceras; ya no se sonrojaba, ya no se ponía nerviosa y sólo le sonreía de medio lado dándole las gracias, creyendo que fingía, que estaba dentro de su contrato el ser cortés con su ama. Sus palabras a oídos de ella ya estaban gastadas, anticuadas, perdiendo su significado de a poco y tenía que resolverlo lo antes posible o la perdería para siempre. ¿Pero cómo?

Miró a Lucy, estaba totalmente concentrada en plasmar los nuevos capítulos de su novela para no omitir los detalles importantes que se le habían ocurrido durante la última misión, en donde él le había salvado la vida del ataque de un demonio menor, y poco interés demostraba en que estuviera sentado en su cama, suspirando por enésima vez durante las dos horas que llevaba fuera del mundo espiritual.

—Lucy… — dijo bajito, murmurando entre dientes y con un tinte sensual. Normalmente eso servía para que ella volteara, pero en vez de ello siguió con lo suyo. Loke jaló de sus cabellos, desesperado. ¡Parecía un jodido fantasma ante sus ojos! Se miró las manos por mero reflejo y se tocó el pecho para comprobar que no era un ente sin cuerpo. —Debe ser una broma— resopló, echando hacia atrás su cuerpo y recostándose cuan largo era.

Sí, era una pésima broma gastada por su terco corazón que le gustaba flagelarse y empecinarse con el rechazo.

Arrugó sus labios, abstraído ahora en el techo de la habitación. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Era bonita, sí, pero no era eso lo que le había llevado a profundizar aquel sentimiento al filo de perder la cordura, sino aquel momento frente la tumba de Karen, cuando ella luchó por redimirlo de su destino. Allí percibió lo cálido de sus sentimientos, su obstinación, su valentía y todo cuanto podía hacer por un amigo. Era eso, el brillo de su poder mágico, el resplandor de tener fe en él y querer cambiar las reglas ante el mismísimo rey de los espíritus lo que le demostró lo especial que era.

—¡Ya está! —la escuchó reír —terminé por hoy.

Lucy se puso de pie, estirando los músculos y tronando deliciosamente los huesos de su espalda. Había estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición que cambiar se sentía fabuloso.

Estaba decidida en tomar un baño hasta que giró y vio al chico de melena castaña plácidamente recostado en su cama.

—¡Loke! —lo apuntó con el índice — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El aludido se apoyó en sus codos para encararla, claramente consternado. La chica no había notado ni su presencia.

—Tenía ganas de verte, mi amor — trató de componer una sonrisa.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que su voluptuoso pecho resaltara aún más sobre ellos. —Tienes que dejar de venir cuando se te de la gana —lo regañó. No era que en realidad le molestara su presencia, sin embargo, que ya estuviera tan acostumbrada a sus repentinas apariciones era lo que le ponía los nervios de punta, porque su cuerpo ya ni siquiera le advertía al no ser una posible amenaza.

—Entonces tienes que desear de verdad que la puerta no se abra, de lo contrario es tentador tomarlo como una invitación a estar juntos —le guiñó un ojo.

La maga suspiró resignada —Has lo que quieras, sólo avisa antes para que esté prevenida y no me encuentres en interiores — farfulló, pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió de sus palabras y su rostro adquirió un radiante tinte carmesí. Lo último que quería era darle ideas raras a su amigo.

Loke la vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... ella era muy inocente en ese sentido; aun teniendo atuendos provocativos que aceleraban el ritmo cardiaco de cualquiera y aprovechando sus atributos para rebajar una cuenta, era torpe cuando las cosas iban enserio. Chasqueó la lengua. ¡Vaya tonto que era! Lucy era mala con las relaciones, por algo no había tenido novio alguno y sus confesiones no surtían efecto -tal vez-... pero… ¡eso sólo hacía más complicada su situación! Sin mencionar el pequeñísimo detalle de que él no era humano -una insignificancia, verdaderamente-.

Se sobó las sienes, estaba adquiriendo una terrible jaqueca por pensar en demasiadas tonterías.

Esperaba que pronto se le ocurriese algo, por diminuto que fuera, pero los minutos pasaban y nada de nada, estaba bloqueado y Lucy no salía de la ducha.

Entonces, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, dejándose guiar a un sueño profundo.

.

Se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una más enredada en su cabello para salir por la pijama que se le había olvidado meter por el apuro de no querer que Loke la viera avergonzada ante algo tan trivial. Se había dado una larga y revitalizante ducha, tomándose su tiempo para relajar esa sensación extraña en su vientre que se había instalado ahí con la única vista de Leo en su cama. No sabía porqué y no quería ni averiguarlo, pero de alguna forma sus hormonas habían querido salir a flote para arruinarle la compostura ante la idea de que la viera en ropa interior. Mordió su labio. Se le había hecho excitante.

Rápidamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar ese sucio pensamiento y se regañó a sí misma. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Él era su espíritu, su amigo! —Lucy, te estas volviendo loca —se dijo a sí misma y abrió la puerta con la vaga esperanza de que Loke se hubiera marchado.

Resignada dejó caer sus hombros, él seguía ahí, con una mano sobre el estómago y la otra junto a la cabeza.

—Vaya, se quedó dormido…

Se acercó a él, como lo haría cualquier metal ante un imán poderoso y atrayente.

Hasta ese momento no había tomado la osadía de examinar detenidamente y sin prisa sus facciones. Cuando estaba despierto evitaba mirarlo por mucho tiempo, por temor a que él se diera cuenta de su curiosidad y quedara como una tonta. Ahí en secreto, admitía que era guapo, que su delicada nariz era perfecta, que sus rebeldes cabellos le iban mejor así de despeinados y que sus labios eran la cosa más suculenta que jamás había deseado.

Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama para no despertarlo.

Lucy sonrió, porque por un momento pensó en él como un pequeño gatito y le dieron inmensas ganas de acariciarlo. Era mucho más fácil estar a su lado cuando se sentía con el control de la situación, sin que él le profesara su admiración y sin la presión de decepcionar todo lo que idolatraba de su persona.

Loke murmuró algo ininteligible entre sueños y los latidos de la maga tuvieron el cuidado de acelerarse al creerse descubiertos por el león del zodiaco. Suspiró aliviada cuando no. De forma casi inconsciente su mano viajó hacia su rostro, acariciando las mejillas del chico para apartar un mechón castaño que obstruía su camino. Era suave su piel y tan tentador ese tacto que con sus dedos siguió un camino hacia el cuello de Loke.

Con aquella caricia él soltó un pequeño gemido. El rostro de Lucy se ruborizó.

—Lucy…

Se quedó petrificada al escuchar su nombre. ¡Esta vez si que lo había despertado! ¡Demonios! Se levantó de un golpe y esperó las burlas seductoras del chico, pero nunca llegaron. Se fijó mejor. Sus párpados seguían cerrados al mundo de Morfeo. Había estado demasiado cerca de ser atrapada.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué haría Loke si descubría lo que estaba sucediendo? Y más aún si se percatara de que temblaba de cuerpo entero, luchando contra los impulsos de volver a tocarlo.

¡Kami! ¿Por qué tenía que ser endemoniadamente sexy? ¿Por qué Loke se veía tan bien así de relajado, con el traje arrugado y la corbata floja? Y… ¿Por qué sus ojos caoba no podían alejarse de ese punto focal? Escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Era un desastre con los chicos. ¡Uno muy grave! Porque esas locas hormonas femeninas caían todititas ante una cara bonita.

No negaba que Loke era su tipo, pero… -bajo sus manos- él era un espíritu que le debía obediencia, que tenía que hacerla sentir bien y que cualquier muestra de afecto podría estar envuelta en un sentido de responsabilidad hacia la Maga Celestial que le había salvado la vida. De pronto hubo algo en su garganta que no la dejaba tragar y sonrió con tristeza… si era su ama, entonces estaba bien su cercanía… porque él no la iba a rechazar ¿verdad?

Volvió a sentarse en el filo de la cama, totalmente intrigada en lo que salía de su boca. Contuvo el aliento trazando el contorno del mentón masculino, dubitativa entre alcanzar sus labios entreabiertos o no. Estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su aliento ponerle la piel chinita.

Lucy se inclinó los milímetros que sobraban para unir sus bocas. Fue un beso simple, fugaz, pero que hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera sus venas y ansiara más.

Caray… ¡Era una pervertida de lo peor, incluso en mayor medida que Gray! Aprovechándose sin el menor decoro de un hombre indefenso. Entonces intentó ponerse de pie, porque estaba convencida de ser mejor que la manía del mago de los hielos de quitarse la ropa, no obstante, una fuerte mano la tomó de la muñeca y un brazo asió su cintura para no dejarla escapar.

—Loke — exclamó, sorprendida con aquella reacción del castaño. Alzó sus ojos caoba, y miró a esas pupilas negras con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Lucy.

Su rostro se encendió como fuego y la maga empezó a forcejear entre sus brazos. —¡Perdona, perdona, perdona! No era mi intención ¡perdona! Es tu culpa por ser tan guapo —dijo todo muy rápido y con la lengua tan atropellada que hizo reír de buena gana a Leo.

Con todo el movimiento la toalla que envolvía su cabello mojado cayó al suelo. Fue cuando un foco rojo de alerta se instaló en su cabeza para tranquilizarla, advirtiéndole que si seguía de esa forma la que llevaba como única vestimenta correría la misma suerte y Loke la vería desnuda. Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones fueron capaces de absorber y se quedó quieta, arrodillada en el colchón y con las manos tapando su rostro avergonzado.

El castaño aún seguía acostado, con su costado derecho pegado a ella, pero con una visible expresión de satisfacción.

Había sentido el beso y las carias, la primera lo había despertado, pero no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos por temor a apartarla y cohibirla de su atrevimiento.

—Perdón… —pronunció Lucy, con voz quebrada.

Loke la miró. Su cabello dejaba caer pequeñas gotitas sobre sus hombros, destellantes a la luz tenue de la Luna e invitándolo a secarlas a besos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de antes... — murmuró.

El chico se enderezó para apartarle las manos del rostro. Quería ver el hermoso sonrojo que le había causado, porque toda ella era adorable.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a esa burla de beso, malditamente corto y superficial? —rió al causar que la boca de su amiga se separara para gritarle un montón de repugnantes adjetivos calificativos que supuestamente era él.

Entonces, Lucy se puso de pie y bufando de coraje fue a tomar una pijama de su cajonera. Era el colmo de los colmos. ¡Criticaba su besito! Ese que tanta lata le había causado en sus nervios para atreverse a sellar y aún así... ¡Argh! Era el colmo que los patos le tiraran a las escopetas hoy en día.

De alguna forma Loke llegó hasta ella y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la madera, con las manos a cada costado de su esbelta figura, dejándole poca oportunidad de reaccionar.

¿Por qué no sólo cerraba su maldita puerta celestial de una jodida vez?

—Te perdono — susurró a su oído, causándole escalofríos con el roce de su boca sobre el comienzo de la mandíbula —sólo si esta vez te puedo besar yo.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron por sorpresa, pero no respondió. Como lo había creído… lo hacía para complacerla, para servirle. Escondió su rostro sobre el pecho de Leo, escuchando a su corazón acelerarse de una forma maravillosa. Al menos si causaba algo real en su espíritu.

—¿Lucy? —dudó después de unos minutos en silencio, en donde se había enfocado en acariciar la espalda de la chica con un movimiento ascendente y descendente.

—Todo está bien, Loke — alzó la vista —no quiero que hagas algo que no desees.

—¿Qué no desee? Pero —entrelazó sus dedos entre su cabello dorado —yo quiero ser algo más que amigos —se acercó a su boca —si me lo permites.

Ella asintió casi imperceptible cuando el pulgar de Loke resbaló por su labio inferior y luego el tacto de esos cálidos labios tomaron los suyos. Suave, lento, a un mismo compás de reconocimiento. Saboreando sin prisa el gusto del otro.

Lucy abrazó su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, sin importarle que fuera prácticamente imposible. Loke rodeó su cintura y con un toque de su lengua, pidió permiso para explorar el interior de la boca de Lucy. Era exquisita. Era todo lo que había soñado cantidad de veces. ¿Pero era posible que todo fuera así de sencillo y a la vez le provocara el goce del mismo Eliseo con un simple gesto?

—Te quiero —confesó entre besos —de verdad te quiero — la abrazó con fuerza, como en aquella despedida en donde no eran más que conocidos. —Y puede que no escuches estas palabras, porque llegan a perder el significado, gastándose con el tiempo y con las veces que uno las repite como un tonto sin cerebro, pero mi corazón es sincero contigo… yo no… yo quiero que seas feliz a mi lado… se que no será fácil siendo de mundos diferentes, pero… quiero intentarlo… protegerte de todo enemigo… estar para ti cuando me necesites… ser lo que tú necesites.

Lucy sonrió. —Ya lo eres… mi lindo gatito —tocó la punta de la melena castaña.

Loke se separó de ella, mirándole extrañado —Aguarda, ¿gatito?

Ella rió —¡Sí! Un león no te queda en estas circunstancias ¿no crees?

—Plue, plue —asintió la pequeña bola temblorosa desde la cama.

—No puede ser, ¿Qué haces aquí, Plue? —Lucy suspiró. ¿Por qué ninguno de sus espíritus tenía la consideración de hacerle caso o al menos pretenderlo?

—Esa cosa dejó de caerme bien —añadió Loke, al ver que Plue le daba más cuerda a su dueña y la animaba a llamarle de esa forma tan… tan… vergonzosa.

—Pero si es adorable —Lucy se fue a sentar con el muñeco de nieve —Plue, vuelve al mundo espiritual ¿sí?

El pequeño asintió, regresando a su llave tras una emotiva despedida y de desearle suerte a Leo, con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos? —dijo Lucy de forma sugestiva, cruzando una pierna encima de la otra.

Loke carraspeó, quitándose la corbata de encima —En que era un poderoso león, grrrr —se acercó a ella con las manos simulando las afiladas garras del rey de los felinos y, antes de que pudiera escapar, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Ya! —dijo entre carcajadas — para, para, Loke.

—Es tu castigo por llamarme gatito.

—¡Eres un león! jaja ¡feroz león, feroz, pero para ya, para!— siguió retorciéndose en la cama, provocando que la toalla que vestía fuera abandonándola de a poco.

Loke se detuvo al percatarse, estaba encima de ella y ambos respiraban agitados. Se miraron con complicidad y temor a hacer algún movimiento en falso.

Acalorado con la situación, ahogó un gemido en el cuello de la maga cuando Lucy alzó su muslo, provocando un roce accidental con su entrepierna. Contuvo el aliento. Sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios, tomando las cobijas revueltas para cubrir su cuerpo. Sabía que era virgen, sabía que era su primer novio, por lo tanto no que quería apresurar las cosas hasta que ella estuviera segura de sus sentimientos, por mucho que le atrajera la idea de estar dentro suyo.

—Te dará un resfriado si no te tapas.

Su chica se sonrojó, agradecida con el gesto. Entrelazó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en la infinita calidez de esa mirada orgullosa, valiente, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Bajo la protección de Loke de Leo, ya no había nada que temer, ni siquiera de sus sentimientos.

El castaño suspiró. Y pensar que lo único que había necesitado era verse vulnerable, sin nada ostentoso que la presionara para que ella tomara el control. A todo esto ¿desde cuándo le gustaba a Lucy? ¿Y por qué no se había dado cuenta de ello? Quizá el tonto para las relaciones fuera otro.

Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. Eso ya se lo preguntaría al día siguiente.

.

* * *

**Nota**: Awww... gracias por llegar hasta aquí queridos lectores, porque éste ha sido mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y ando muy emocionada por ello. Sé que hubo algunos fallos, pero ojalá no se noten tanto y si sí, sepan perdonarlo, ya que comienzo a experimentar con las personalidades de estos magos (soy una chica acostumbrada a caballeros, ninjas y shinigamis jojo) así que les prometo mejorar :) ¡de cualquier forma! aquí abajito me pueden decir sus impresiones, si voy por buen camino, qué les gustó y qué no y prometo responderles a todos, me ayudarían mucho y además alegrarían mi corazoncito de fan.

Un beso y hasta el próximo :)


End file.
